The irrisistable dance
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: It's a normal day at the institute, And Gambit is in the team and someone cant resist to dance to a certain song. (hence the title) pairs. rolo, romy, jott
1. Chap1

Chap 1

In Magneto's lair.

Pyro and colossus were playing chess waiting for magneto to get out of his meeting with saber tooth. "Your turn mate" Pyro said waiting foe colossus to make his move. "I know don't bug me I am thinking."

5 min. later

"Will you move already" Pyro yelled at colossus "Ok" he moved his knight."" Check and mate" Pyro said "I win again." "I always lose" colossus pouted. "Oh stop being such a baby" Pyro said "Pyro colossus please report to my office right now! Magneto said. Pyro got up and colossus followed him. Colossus walked in Sobbing. "what's wrong with him?" magneto asked."he lost to me again" Pyro chuckled" Magneto looked over to colossus "of stop being such a baby" magneto said."but..." colossus started"shush" colossus shuts his mouth.

30 min later

"Lets get to it we got to plan for our attack." (Zooms in and magneto has that evil grin on his face.)

At the institute

"Come on chere" Remy begged his "girl friend" Rogue stared at him. "I don't want to do the cotton eye bob or Steve or whatever it is." Rogue turned her back on him. "It's the cotton eye Joe" he corrected her. "What ever" she said as he walked up the stairs. Remy followed her. "Please Rogue" rogue stopped in her place_ he actually called me by my name_ she turned to face him. "Listen Rem, I don't want to." She said as she turned and walked up the stairs. "But it's my favorite." He said as he fallowed her again "I don't care if it's yours but let me tell you something Remy IT'S NOT MINE!" She huphed and stomped up the stairs. They were right in front of her room." Come on cher, please." He begged her again. She turned to face him and her face was two inches way from his. Her heart began to beat faster. She backed away than gave him a death glare and slammed the door in his face. "That was very rude Rogue." He yelled into her door. He heard a humph. He stuck his tongue out at her door and walked down the stairs, and outside and turned on the music and started dancing.

Back in the mansion

Logan shook his head and sighed as he saw Gambit doing the cotton-eye-joe. Again. "Gumbos dancing again." He said. Ororo came over to him and looked out the window. "doesn't he ever get tired." She said. "apparently not." Said logan, they both laughed. Suddenly beast walks in and sees them laughing. "what's so funny?" he asked. Gumbos dancing again." Logan explained. Beast sighed. "again? Doesn't he ever get tired?" Ororo smiled. "that's exactly what I said." They all started laughing again. Logan stopped laughing and sat down on the couch. "all this laughing is makin me hungry, Ro, make me something to eat." She stopped laughing and put her hands on her hips. "excuse me." She said. "you heard what I said." Logan said, smiling. "wolverine I am not your servant girl, so get your lazy but off the couch and make yourself something to eat. He got up and went next to her. "you make me something to eat or else..." he said, moving her over to the couch finally knocking her down on the couch. She gasped and said. "you wouldn't dare." He sighed and backed off. "you're right, I'm not that mean." She sighed. He grinned his wolfish grin and said. "yeah I am." She screamed as he pounced on top of her and started tickling her. "Logan...stop...tickling.....me!!!" she said laughing. "you going to make me something to eat?" he asked. "no" she said still laughing. "than I won't stop." He said ticklin her even harder. Beast was very confused, "I think I missed something here." He said. He shrugged an went out the door. Suddenly bobby walked passed him. "hello bobby." He said. "h..h..hello mr. mckoy." He said, nervously. (A/n: Hmmmm what did bobby do?) Beast didn't notice his tone of voice, being he was still in shock in what he saw earlier. Bobby sighed and kept walking, until he heard a loud boom. He turned around and saw Beast sitting on the floor, made of ice. "Robert Drake!" Beast said angrily. "y...y...yes, Mr. McKoy?" Bobby said nervously. "what did myself, Storm, wolverine, and Professor say about icing things in the house?!" he said calmly. "ummm, don't do it?" Bobby said. "yes, so whe new say don't do it, DON"T DO IT!!" he said she he got up and rubbed his butt. "sorry, Mr. Mckoy." He waved him off. "yeah, yeah but just don't do it again." Bobby put a hand t o his forehead. "eye, eye sir!" Beast rolled his eyes and went to his lab. Bobby walked down the halls and he heard noise coming from the rec-room, he opened the door, and saw Wolverine on the couch, on top pf someone who is laughing and he is....smiling. "wow, I am way too confused to even aske what is going on here." He said as he closed the door.

In rouges room

Rogue was on the deck in her room watchin Gambit dancing. She sighed. "oh rem, I would dance wit ya' it's just that I don't know how." She looked t owhere Gambit was and saw he was gone. "Remy could teach you chere." She spun around, and saw gambit there, holding his bow stick in his hand. "Remy, you scared me!" He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "sorry cher, Remy just wanted to help." She shrugged him off and said, "no thank you." He shrugged and kissed her cheek and went back down. Rogue was in such shock she didn't realize that he touched her and he didn't get hurt. _Wait a minute, did remy just touch me! _ "professor!!!!"


	2. Chap2

Chap.2

Rogue ran through the hall. "come in rogue." Said the professor. She opened the door and went in. "professor pant I just pant touched Gambit and he didn't get hurt." Prof. X smiled. "yes rogue you have control of your powers." She smiled and hugged Prof. X "oh, thank you professor! I Have to go tell everybody!" she said as she ran out of the room, he put his jands on his lap and said, "you are very welcome rogue but, I did not do it.

She ran outside screaming, "REMY, REMY!!" he stopped dancing looked at her very strangely. "cher? Are you al...." that's all he had time to say before she pressed her lips to his and they stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Remy pulled away slowly and stared at his goth beauty. "...right." He said still in shock about what happened seconds before. "I have control of my powers!" she said smiling. "oh really well that's great rogue!!!" she smiled even more and grabbed him by the arm. "come on I have to tell Logan!" she said dragging him along.

"Logan! Logan!" she called running down the hall. "in here, shhhh roro's sleeping." He said motioning to the sleeping weather goddess on his shoulder. "sorry" guess what! I have control of my powers!" logan smiled. "really? That's great kid." She ran out smiling. She stopped. "wait did I just see storm lying on logans shoulder? Strange."

Prof. x- yes it is very strange, but we must accept their realtinship.

Rogue- relationship?

Prof. x- yes relation ship, they are very good friends, very good friends, like you and remy and jean and scott."

Rogue- blushes wait logan, and storm? Weird. Rogue and gambit walked off.

Outside the mansion.

Magneto- wait for my signal,

Pyro, colossus, sabretooth- nod

Magneto walked in to the gate and suddenly heard something.

Magneto- what is that noise. Oh no!

It was the cotton-eye-joe the only song he could not resist to dance to. He took of his helmet and through it in the air. "YEEE HAHHH" suddenly, gambit walks out and sees a white haired man doing the cotton-eye-joe, he walks over to get a closer look and realizes that it is magneto. (gasp)

Magneto- oh gambit come and join me!

Gambit-confused umm no, maybe later

Magneto- oh well you don't know what your missing! Yee-hah!

Gambit ran into the mansion and was about to knock on the prof.'s door when he heard, "come in Gambit." He came in and said,

Gambit- professor, I just saw the weirdest sight outside.

Prof. X- yes I know magneto is doing the cotton-eye-Joe, that's one thing I know about magnus, he can not resist dancing to the cotton eye joe

kurt bamphs in

kurt- who cant resist dancing to the cotton-eye-joe?

Gambit- magneto

Kurt- what?

Gambit- don't belive me go and look out the window.

Kurt teleports to the window and sees magneto dancing. He starts cracking up

suddenly kitty walks in.

kitty- what's so funny kurt?

Kurt- look out the window!

Kitty-looks out the winow and gasps

Kitty- is that magneto?

Kurt-nod

kitty starts cracking up.

Outside the mansion.

Pyro- man what could be taking mags so long.

Collosus- I don't know

Pyro- I'll go check.

he walks away

Pyro- man what could be taking mags so...pauses to see magneto dancing. ...long

he comes back stunned.

Collosus- hey! So what's taking him so long? pyro doesn't answer hello pyro?! shrugs oh well I guess I'll go check on him. he walks up to the gate to find magneto dancing. holy...hee comes back stunned

Sabretooth- grr geez what could be so stunning. he sees magneto dancing. oh the cotton eye joe! he hops over the fence and runs overto magneto. Mind if I join you sir?

Magneto- not at all, not at all!!

sabretooth starts dancing too.

Back inside the mansion.

Gambit strats to laugh and looks out the window again and sees sabretooth dancing too.

Gambit- oh my gosh!

Kurt- what? looks out window and starts laughing even harder than he was before. In fact he was laughing so hard he teleported right in front of logan and ororo. .

Logan- ahh, elf what's so funny?

Kurt- magneto. Sabretooth. Cotton-eye- joe!

Logan-confused

Ororo wake up and saw kurt laughing. "whats so funny?"

Logan-shrug something about sabretooth, magneto and the cotton-eye-joe.

They both realized what was going on and rushed to the window and saw magneto and sabertooth dancing. They started laughing.

Jena and Scott enter the room.

Scott- what's so funny?he sees logan laughing. oh my goodness jean logan is laughing.

Kurt- look out the window

Jean- Kurt laughs at everything but Logan you have to do something really, really, really funny to get him to laugh and I mean really!

They both laugh. They stop at the sight of magneto and sabretooth dancing. They both strated laughing and jean pulled scott to the floor in laughter.

Back outside

Suddenly the music stops and they stop, magneot looks around and sees sabertooth right next to him.

Magneto- what are you doing! I told you to wait for the signal!

Sabretooth- I don't know

Sabretooth walked back confused.

THE END

Well hope you liked it pleaz R&R


End file.
